


Rozgrzeszenie

by Ciri666



Series: Wybaczenie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock może przewidzieć bardzo wiele rzeczy dziejących się na świecie – w rzeczywistości, większość. To tylko dedukcja w odwrotnej kolejności.<br/>Nie może przewidzieć Johna Watsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozgrzeszenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919481) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.

\- Pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

Sherlock stoi w salonie Johna, w jego nowym mieszkaniu. Wygląda na bardzo słabego, jego ramiona są zwieszone, a płaszcz wydaje się sięgać bliżej ziemi, niż John to zapamiętał. To nie pierwszy raz kiedy go widzi, ale zdecydowanie pierwszy, gdy mu się przygląda.

\- Nie ma... - głos Johna drży więc na chwilę przestaje mówić. Stara się zacisnąć gardło, na tyle, aby brzmieć pewniej – czego wyjaśniać.

\- John...

\- Nie Sherlock! Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie rozumiesz? Nie widzisz tego? - jego pierś gwałtownie faluje, już nie drży, tyko wypowiada słowa twardo i mocno, używając do tego całej pojemności płuc oraz siły ust i nosa. - Powiedziałem, że nie chce cię widzieć i dokładnie tego chciałem. Czy ty... czy to naprawdę tak wiele dla ciebie, po tym wszystkim co mi zrobiłeś? - urywa zaczynając się krztusić. Czuje jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. - Wyjdź. Po prostu sobie idź, Sherlock. Po prostu idź.

Oczy Sherlocka szybko biegają od prawej do lewej, kalkulując, oceniając, wyciągając drobne dedukcje z oczu Johna, jego twarzy i burgundzkiego swetra.

\- Jeśli tylko byś posłuchał...

\- Posłuchać? Chcesz, żebym _ja_ cię _posłuchał?_ \- wybucha szorstkim i gorzkim śmiechem, podchodzi bliżej Sherlocka i naciska palcami na jego klatkę piersiową, starając się odrzucić spostrzeżenie, że jego jego kości wystają jeszcze bardziej od kiedy go ostatnim razem dotykał, od kiedy Sherlock umarł – Wiesz ile razy próbowałem z tobą porozmawiać?Wiesz jak często chciałem wysłać SMS'a na numer, który nie istniał, zawołać swojego współlokatora, którego nie było? Myślę, że zasługujesz na dokładnie tyle samo mojej uwagi, ile ty poświęciłeś mi swojej, Sherlock. Nie tylko wtedy, ale i wcześniej. Kiedy miałeś lepszy dzień, ledwo zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że istnieję, chyba, że trzeba było przesłuchać świadka, lub zapłacić za taksówkę.

\- John...

Unosi dłoń.

\- Nie. Mam rację. Prawda?

Sherlock wygląda tak, jakby dostał w brzuch i nie mógł złapać powietrza, jakby w jakiś sposób porzucił wszystkie swoje zamiary, swoją walkę. Zamyka oczy, a John go nie zatrzymuje, nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie dorwał Sherlocka cichego i małego. - Wyjdź, Sherlock. Właściwie nawet cię tutaj nie ma. Dla mnie wciąż jesteś martwy.

Po tych słowach coś w Sherlocku pęka i John może zobaczyć jak drgają mu mięśnie twarzy, a potem łagodnieją, jak przygryza dolną wargę. Czuje chorą przyjemność mogąc oglądać jak detektyw załamuje się i rozpada na jego oczach, jak chwyta swój płaszcz, okręca go szczelnie wokół siebie i wychodzi. John idzie chwiejnym krokiem do sypialni, drażniący ból w jego prawej nodze ustępuje, wraz z cichnącym odgłosem kroków Sherlocka.

Rozbiera się prawe do naga, zostawia tylko bokserki. Wdrapuje się na łóżko, naciąga na siebie kołdrę i owija się nią tak ciasno, że mógłby uchodzić za wielką piłkę lub skałę i usiłuje stłamsić odruch wymiotny.

***

Sherlock może przewidzieć bardzo wiele rzeczy dziejących się na świecie – w rzeczywistości, większość. To po prostu dedukcja w odwrotnej kolejności.

Nie może przewidzieć Johna Watsona.

Oh, może go oczywiście dedukować. Może dedukować każdą drobnostkę; najmniejszy okruszek tostu na jego ustach lub dziurkę na palcu w jego lewej skarpecie, może powiedzieć gdzie był i co robił.

Dzięki żadnej z tych informacji nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić wzoru, który pomoże mu przewidzieć zachowanie Johna Watsona. Żadnej.

Właśnie dlatego, kompletnie zaskakuje Sherlocka, kiedy wchodzi po schodach i trzaska drzwiami na 221B Baker Street następnego wieczora. Jego oczy są płoną niebezpiecznie i ma wykrzywione w złości usta - Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy - z odsłoniętymi zębami, w dzikiej furii i z pulsującym bólem w pięściach, kolanach i biodrach rzuca się na niego z całą siłą jaką posiada w sobie żołnierz.

Mocno upadają na podłogę i Sherlock, wie że będzie to czuł przez kilka następnych dni.

\- Ty kompletny dupku – warczy John, akcentując każde słowo uderzeniem – marnujesz tylko powietrze, ty zupełny, popierdolony debilu! - nie kończy tutaj. Krzyczy rzeczy, które są całkowicie pozbawione sensu i słowa, których Sherlock jest pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, neologizmy, za które w innych okolicznościach być może by go pochwaliłby. Nie atakuje, ani się nie broni, odchyla się i pozwala Johnowi dalej się bić, smakując krew spływającą z górnej wargi i z rozciętego od środka policzka.

Oddech Johna jest już zbyt ciężki, by był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc tylko dyszy, dyszy i uderza, a potem chwyta nadgarstki Sherlocka i przytrzymuje je nad jego głową. Detektyw nie jest do końca pewny kiedy to się właściwie stało, ale John siada na nim okrakiem, opierając kolana po obu stronach jego bioder i wtedy jego twarz uderza o jego własną i to boli. Krew jest rozlewa się po jego twarzy i to _cholernie_ boli, kiedy John przygryza jego usta i wpycha w nie język, a on go po prostu przyjmuje, rozluźnia szczęki i zamyka oczy. John szlocha cicho, a potem uspokaja się, po prostu słabnie i jego ręce luzują uścisk i oddalają się. Usta nadal dotykają jego warg, więc Sherlock owija ramiona wokół pleców Johna i ssie delikatnie jego język, lekko, tylko odrobinę, a potem John odsuwa się.

\- John – mówi.

Żołnierz podciąga się od góry, odsuwa od Sherlocka i wstaje. Detektyw zostaje na ziemi, tylko podpiera się na łokciach i przygląda mu się. Nie wygląda już na złego, raczej zagubionego. Jakby stracił coś niesłychanie ważnego i nie jest teraz w stanie tego odzyskać. Jego ubrania są pogniecione, a na twarzy ma kilkudniowy zarost. Smugi krwi Sherlocka pokrywają jego dolną wargę, ten widok sprawia, że do pachwiny detektywa uderza coś brudnego i zgubnego, przesuwa biodra. Jest na wpół twardy i nawet _on_ zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to trochę więcej niż niedobrze.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiada John – Nie teraz.

\- Kiedy będziesz mógł? - oczy Sherlock koncentrują się na nim – Będę czekać.

Teraz John się śmieje, tak bardzo, że jego ramiona drżą, ale jest to pusty śmiech, pozbawiony radości.

\- Tak, cierpliwy faktycznie jesteś.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

\- Teraz wyjdę – kiedy to mówi zatrzymuje się przy framudze drzwi i opiera na niej dłoń – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – To ląduje gdzieś pomiędzy groźbą, a obietnicą i Sherlock jest wdzięczny, jest tak _cholernie_ wdzięczny za to, że jego gardło jest spuchnięte i nie może powiedzieć nawet słowa zanim John odejdzie, a potem to wszystko wydaje się czuć tak jakby wydarzyło się komuś innemu.

***

Pierwotnym planem była kawa, ale to nie wypaliło, bo Johnowi przedłużyła się zmiana, a Sherlock musiał odebrać próbki z kostnicy, więc mogli spotkać się dopiero po ósmej, więc John zaproponował pójście na piwo. Nie siedzą przy barze. Zajmują narożny stolik z tyłu knajpy, obok opuszczonej tarczy do rzutek, na której widnieje kilkumiesięczny kurz i ślad palca obrysowującego dziesiątkę w kształt serca. Wiele myśli przelatuje Johnowi przez głowę i zaskakuje go, że żadna z nich nie jest prawdziwa.

To niesprawiedliwe, wie, że powinno być trudniej, powinien uczynić to trudniejszym, ale to wciąż pojawia się w jego głowie, więc uderzył Sherlocka, sprawił, że krwawił i pocałował go smakując jego krwi i musi teraz to zakończyć. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy zamierza zranić go mocniej niż on zranił jego, ale to wydaje się prawie niemożliwe. To jest Sherlock, on nie czuje w ten sam sposób.

Ich kufle pozostawiają wilgotne kółeczka na stole i Sherlock przesuwa palcem przez nie rozmazując wodę, tworząc z niej nowe kształty, wzory i kałuże. Jego spojrzenie jest najcięższą rzeczą jaką John czuł od czasu swojej żałoby.

\- Chodzi o to - zaczyna i chrząka - No dobra, chodzi o to, że biorę ślub.

***

Sherlock wie jak to jest, kiedy zostaje się uderzonym, tak aby zostać naprawdę zszokowanym, kiedy oberwie się w jakieś delikatne miejsce. Swoją drogą wie, że przez większość czasu głównie na to zasługuje. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że John Watson zadaje silniejszy cios niż inni, by na końcu uderzyć dwukrotnie, żeby wyszło jeszcze gorzej. Ale ciało to tylko transport i nawet wziąwszy to pod uwagę John nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

Nawet kiedy krzyczał na niego, kiedy powiedział mu, że dla niego wciąż jest martwy, kiedy śmiał się tym przerażająco pustym śmiechem, Sherlock wiedział, że zasłużył na to wszystko.

Teraz nie może niczego wydedukować i to go boli jak rozcięcie skóry, wie to ponieważ doznał ich już sześć razy. Wykluczając ukłucia w okresie leczenia, które jakimś cudem bolały mniej, gdy wiedziało się, że mają pomóc i całkowicie skupiały uwagę na konkretnym momencie. Sherlock jest nadzwyczaj świadomy, że to nie jest rana kłuta.

\- Rozumiem – mówi – Gratulacje.

\- Tak – John bierze szybki i nerwowy łyk piwa – Jestem zajebiście wkurwiony, Sherlock. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W swoim życiu widziałem jak ludzie umierają naprawdę.

Sherlock nadal nie może zbyt dobrze oddychać, więc pozwala mu kontynuować.

\- Ale jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Próbowałem, ale nie mogę. Cholernie... cholernie cię kocham, dobra? Jesteś głupim i okropnym człowiekiem, ale ja nie mogę po prostu udawać, że nie żyjesz, nie mogę też cofnąć tego co zrobiłem i wcale tego nie chcę. Jednak chciałbym, żebyś został moim drużbą, ponieważ smutnym faktem jest to, że nie znam nikogo lepszego.

John kończy swoje przemówienie, mając na wpół opróżniony kufel, przed wzięciem kolejnego, większego łyka. Sherlock zdobywa się w końcu na oddech i mruży oczy.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mi wybaczasz?

\- Jezu, Sherlock! - John uderza swoim kuflem o stół i przykłada dłoń do twarzy, pocierając ja przez moment. - Nie wiem. Kiedy... Kiedy skoczyłeś i zmusiłeś mnie do oglądania tego, wiedziałem, że nigdy ci nie wybaczę. I to było w porządku, Sherlock, naprawdę, to było dla mnie w porządku, ponieważ ty byłeś _martwy,_ a ja widziałem wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że umarli nie potrzebują rozgrzeszenia. Ta złość była moja i mogłem zrobić z nią co mi się żywnie podobało, ale wolałem ją zatrzymać, ponieważ to było dosłownie wszystko co mi z ciebie zostało. Rozumiesz? Naprawdę? _Nikt_ w ciebie nie wierzył, Sherlock, nikt. Jedynym sposobem, aby powstrzymać się od wątpliwości, była złość na ciebie, za to, że się poddałeś. A teraz jesteś tu, nigdy się tak naprawę nie odpuściłeś i nigdy nie musiałeś walczyć na poważnie, Nie tak jak ja – John przestaje mówić i Sherlock, wie, że ma dużo do powiedzenia, ale nie zamierza robić tego teraz, jeszcze nie.

\- Walczyłem dla ciebie, John – mówi, ale po tym John wypuszcza głośno powietrze i znów śmieje się załamanym śmiechem. Sherlock chwyta kufel w dwie ręce i unosi go do ust, dłonie czerwienieją mu w kontakcie z zimnym, wilgotnym szkłem, próbuje jeszcze raz. - To co się stało... - zaczyna i krztusi się odrobinę, próbując wypowiadać słowa. Nie może zmusić się do powiedzenia „moje mieszkanie”, choć to nie jest już dawno _ich_ dom, nie bez fotela i czajnika Johna, oraz jego samego potarganego od snu, chodzącego w samych bokserkach i w pasiastym swetrze, miękkim i różowym.

\- To co się stało w mieszkaniu...

\- Nie rób tego – ostrzega John.

Sherlock słabnie.

\- Nie zamierzam... chcę tylko – próbuje, choć wcześniej mógł nastąpić moment, w który John powie Sherlockowi, że już się nie martwi, że rozumie i jest w porządku, ale John nie robi mu już żadnej przysługi, nigdy może już nie być w porządku i nadal, o własnych siłach musi zrobić przynajmniej tę jedną rzecz – Oczywiście, jestem przygotowany, żeby być obok ciebie zawsze, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować.

\- Dobrze – mówi John, jego głos jest nieznacznie lżejszy i Sherlock oddycha z ogromną ulgą słysząc po raz kolejny – Dobrze.


End file.
